Red Sky at Night, Saiya-jin's Delight
by kyllir
Summary: Uhhh... I guess this is a B/V, I dunno if it could be classified as a get-together though ^_^;;; rated PG-13 for swearing, enjoy!


Red sky at night, Saiya-jin's delight  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and if I did, well... lets just say I'd have a T-3 connection or better and   
wouldn't be stuck with AOL.  
  
A/N: I found SOME inspiration! a pity it wasn't for my Ninjin Saga fic... oh well! better than nothing!  
  
Deep coal black met blazing sapphire blue as the verbal duel began, Vegeta glared at Bulma as she began the bout.   
  
"For the last fucking time Vegeta! Cook your own damn food! I'm sick of this, you eat me out of house and home and   
expect me to cook for you??? Maybe on Vegeta-sei you had cooks, but here's some news for you, pal, I AM NOT YOUR SERVANT!!!!"  
  
Vegeta lowered his gaze for a split second, she DID have a point, but he was far from admitting he was wrong about   
anything, even to himself, before she could notice his faltering gaze, he looked back up and spouted his own fiery rebuttal.  
  
"WOMAN! How dare you speak in such a manner to the Saiya-jin no Ouji!" he smirked, "If you didn't take so long   
cooking I wouldn't be so hungry, not that your food is any good..."  
  
"REALLY now... We'll see about that... If my food is that bad, then someone of your rank shouldn't eat it at all!"   
She scoffed and walked away.   
  
Vegeta glowered after her and stormed out of the room, he needed some fresh air.   
  
"Don't forget to close the door! Were ya brought up in a barn or something??" he heard her voice echo through the house and   
growled, was there any place where he could just be alone?? He flew up to the roof of the house and sat atop it, staring into  
space. The sun was just setting, the sky became tinged with orange and red, some of the clouds were painted a dazzling   
purple. Vegeta looked at the display of color with something akin to awe, he hadn't noticed that the Earth had such a   
beautiful sky. The whole sky began to fade to a dark reddish color, he was stunned to find that it reminded him of Vegeta-sei.  
  
Back on Vegeta-sei, the sky had always been blood red, but Vegeta had never paid too much mind to it, yet right now he found   
that he wanted nothing more than to set foot on his native soil and gaze into the deep red expanse that was the sky.   
His eyes glazed over a little, but he blinked the would-be tears away, Vegeta-sei was gone for good, there was no chance of   
bringing it back, so why cry over it.   
  
"The sky is beautiful, isn't it?" he heard a voice behind him and mentally slapped himself for not sensing her approach.   
Bulma came closer and sat beside him, gazing off into the distance. Vegeta sighed inwardly as he acknowledged her presence,   
shrugged and continued staring at the fading brilliance of the sunset, stars were beginning to make their appearances in the   
horizon. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Bulma spoke;  
  
"You miss it, don't you?" she said in a quiet voice. Vegeta glanced in her direction.  
  
"Miss what?" he questioned.  
  
"Your planet, your kingdom, Your people, Vegeta-sei..."  
  
"What makes you think that, woman?" he answered gruffly, she was slightly taken aback at his response, but continued to speak;  
  
"You just seem so lonely, that's all..." he snorted,  
  
"I am not lonely, I don't need any company." She persisted still, what was giving her the courage to speak to someone who   
could, and probably would take her life without a second thought, she did not know.  
  
"You can't hide it from me, Vegeta, I can see it in your eyes, and I know it because I'm lonely as well, I cant remember the   
last time anyone held me, told me that everything would be okay, whispered sweet nothings in my ear..."  
  
Vegeta snorted again with a little disgust, "Isn't that what that pathetic weakling Yamucha is supposed to do?" Bulma's eyes   
shimmered for a moment,  
  
"I don't know... ever since he was wished back he hasn't been the same, we hardly talk, and all he's seemed to want lately   
is sex... I don't know what to do..." Bulma could hardly believe she was spilling all this stuff finally, and to VEGETA of   
all people!  
  
Vegeta was wondering just about the same thing as Bulma, why WAS she telling him about her sex life? Wasn't that one of the   
things humans never talked about? More disturbing to his mind at the moment was how the hell she had seen through him, he was  
very lonely, but too proud to admit it. Princes weren't supposed to long for company, mostly because it was common for 'friends'   
of the royal family to backstab and take over.   
  
All of a sudden he was shaken from his thoughts as Bulma lost control of her emotions and began sobbing onto his shoulder,   
he froze for a moment, and shakily wrapped his arms around her shoulders, what was that she had said about holding her and   
whispering? She felt warm pressed against his chest, and his shoulder became damp from her tears.  
  
"Shhh... it's okay..." He told her gently, shocked as soon as the words left his mouth, why in the hell did he want to comfort   
this sobbing mass that clung to his shoulder like some kind of fungal growth? She whimpered a little, sniffled, then continued   
crying full force. Vegeta sighed exasperatedly and held her a little closer, taking in her warmth as the chill of night took   
control of the winds.  
  
"Stop your crying, everything will be fine... shhh..." he continued to sooth her until she fell asleep in his arms.   
Still puzzled about his own actions, he picked her up and carried her to her room and set her on her bed, then covered her   
with her blanket. She almost immediately rolled over and wrapped her blankets around her tightly.  
  
"Goodnight, Bulma." He whispered into her ear before he left the room. After he closed the door, he smirked slightly,   
not only had he found a piece of Vegeta-sei on Earth in the sky, but he had also found something (or SOMEONE) he liked about   
the planet...  
  
The End  



End file.
